In recent years, a small medium that incorporates an IC chip and an antenna and performs communication with a dedicated reader writer in a non-contact manner via the antenna is developed. In this medium, information is written in a memory of the IC chip and information stored in the memory is read. In this medium, peculiar identification information, i.e., a so-called ID is unrewritably stored in a manufacturing stage in advance. The reader writer recognizes the medium individually on the basis of the ID stored in the medium and performs reading and writing of information. This medium is attached to an object that needs to be recognized. Information concerning the object is stored in the IC chip. A host connected to the reader writer can specify, according to information from the medium read by the reader writer, the object to which the medium is attached. In general, identification employing the medium of this type is called RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or the like. The RFID is used in various information management systems for physical distribution management, personal information management, and the like.
In the RFID, unlike the barcode system in the past, it is unnecessary to place the reader writer on each tag. Therefore, in the RFID, it is possible to collectively read plural tags from a remote location and collectively write information in plural tags. For example, JP-A-2008-214098 discloses a stock management system that can grasp a quantity of commodity stock by simultaneously reading out information from and writing information in RFID tags attached to commodities on commodity shelves in radio communication by a handy terminal (an RFID reader writer).
In recent years, a distribution retail store employing the stock management system explained above is overflowing with an enormous number of commodities. On the other hand, the RFID tags are often introduced for the purpose of item management rather than management in item number units like a JAN code. Therefore, the handy terminal (the RFID reader writer) acquires an enormous amount of commodity information by reading RFID tags (item tags) attached to commodities.
However, the RFID reader writer used for stock management and inventory as explained above is usually a handy terminal that can be carried. Since the RFID reader writer can be carried, a display screen of the RFID reader writer is formed small. Therefore, in the RFID reader writer, screen display for, for example, checking inventoried commodities in performing inventory for a large quantity of commodities is a partial display or a fine display. In such partial display or fine display, it is likely that inventory check and stock check are inaccurate.
The present invention has been devised in view of the above and it is an object of the present invention to provide an information registering apparatus and an information registering method that can improve work efficiency.